An increasing number of computing applications provide audio to a user and/or allow user audio input for various functions, including phone or chat applications, controlling software functionality, or controlling internal and external computer hardware and periphery.
In the field of gaming applications, voice-activated control is also used increasingly. In addition, specific multiplayer games allow group audio chats between the connected local and remote players.
In all of the aforesaid applications, audio devices, such as speakers and headsets, are being used. In particular when using headsets, user comfort may be a concern, e.g., when such are worn over an extended period of time. In addition, the present inventors have recognized that users typically prefer one particular type and style of headset, the more that the respective headset is worn over long hours. Certainly, sound quality forms another important factor for a user's preference, which generally refers to all audio devices, including speakers and headsets.
In recent years, digital connections became common for transmitting audio between a computing device and an audio device. For example, a variety of devices allow audio transmission only over a USB (Universal Serial Bus) connector. As will be apparent, this development may hinder the use of the user's preferred audio device, e.g., in case the latter uses a standard 3.5 mm headphone socket.
But even if the user's audio device comprises a USB (Universal Serial Bus) connector, it is not necessarily given that the user can actually use his or her headset in view of the availability of several protocols that are currently being used for digital audio transmission.
Accordingly, a need exists to allow users to employ their audio device of choice when connecting the latter to different digital audio sources.